spirit_chi_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Szasazu
Kai Szasazu 'is one of the main characters of the anime, ''Spirit Chi Warriors!. He is the tritagonist and the majority shareholder and CEO of his own multi-national training organization, TorrentCorp. Kai aims to be the world's strongest fighter. To accomplish this goal, he must defeat his arch-rival, Yugi Typhoon. He is the former leader of the Dragon Riders, and is now the team captain of the Spirit Chi Warriors. Kai is commonly viewed as an anti-hero as his goals are usually ego-centric, pertaining his pride, but he does have a sense of honor and fairness. Originally the arch-enemy of the main protagonist, Kai was very antagonistic towards Yugi, before he reformed himself. Kai grew up alone and was forced to learn everything he knows from scratch on his own. Kai had grown a rational fear and hatred for his grandfather, Voltaire Szasazu, as he was living in his shadow, always used as a pawn to his grandfather's schemes. As the series goes by, Kai begins to mellow out, becoming more of a silent yet observant fighter, who still retains his arrogance and cold-hearted nature. Kai's sheer determination and motivation to overcome his own darkness and destroy what his grandfather represents is deep-rooted to his past, as well as his inner solitude and confinement. Kai's creation was good for the story as it helped develop his character through the interactions and influence of others. Kai eventually obtains one of the four Saint Beast Gods, being the possessor of Obelisk/Satis, the Beast. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :'''Catchphrase ::"I'm invincible! Nobody can defeat me!" |} Personality Cold, cool, and calculative, Kai is constantly shown throughout the series to be generally apathetic towards people. In addition, he is also cold-hearted, and extremely arrogant, often underestimating his opponents to better enforce his ego. Kai's arrogance along with his quiet yet cold nature is perhaps is most defining traits as he is shown to be like this throughout the entire series. As an antagonist, Kai was heartless, not caring for anybody, and even showing hardly any interest in his teammates. However, that was revealed to be false as he hides his true feelings for his comrades. When he joined the Spirit Chi Warriors, he had grown to hate each one of them, especially Yugi. He would antagonize them anyway he could, as well as put their spirits down and preferred to train alone. Kai is also shown to be extremely unbiased when it comes to his opponents. He is displayed as a guy who spares nobody as he didn't hesitate to kill any males or females, despite their ages. Although it is subtle, Kai's change happens where he begins to realize the importance of a team, finally beginning to cherish the ones that he have come to know for so long. Usually calm, introverted and observant, Kai prefers to isolate himself from others, displaying a quite preserve attitude and state of mind. Mentally, he is one of the strongest characters in the series, shown as when he resisted the corruption his grandfather placed into his mind. Kai's rather brutal, collected, and cold-hearted personality was created from the harsh treatment and environment he was forced to endure from living with his grandfather. Although these traits of Kai's lessens over time, the core of his personality still remains, signifying that the nightmare and fear of being trapped under his grandfather's rule and used as a pawn for his ambition had been scarred into his personality for good; being the reminder to Kai of the horrible childhood he grew up in. Kai's most recognizable traits are his strong pride, his honor as a true fighter and person, and his isolated personality. As a person, Kai is extremely prideful, often taking a loss extremely seriously, resulting in a wounded pride. Usually, Kai goes into sudden states of depression and determination to defeat the person that has defeated him, going off to train for sometime and return later. Kai's honor is expressed in a way that differs from others. Although he went a large portion of the series, despising the Chi Warriors, and brutally murdering anybody that fought him, Kai still had a sense of honor. This is shown several times throughout the series. For example, when Kai went evil after re-joining the Dragon Riders, despite wanting to defeat and possibly kill Yugi, he wanted to have a completely fair fight against him, even threatening to kill the Dragon Raiders, when they came to defeat Yugi as back-up to Kai. Appearance Background Information Abilities Elemental Usage Water Manipulation Devil's Eye Zuganshi Eye Isolation Seal Synopsis Relationships Yugi Typhoon Kai's relationship with Yugi is not only the most complex relationship he has with another person, but is quite possibly the closest relationship he has with another person (with the exception of Dew and Glacia). Yugi and Kai have had a grudge against each other ever since the beginning of the series. This is evident as when they first met, Kai was eager to test Yugi's abilities, curious to see how strong he was. After Kai's defeat at the hands of Yugi, this started the rivalry he had with Yugi, and has continued on throughout the entire series. Initially, Kai was very antagonistic and cold-hearted towards Yugi, often viewing him as a nuisance. Kai's hatred for Yugi intensified their rivalry to the fullest, often making mood between them nothing short of hostility and hate. This hatred went as far as to murder, as Kai on occasions had promised to kill Yugi, saying that it is his destiny and birthright to defeat and kill the one who had wronged him. Due to the animosity between the two, they found it difficult to work together due to their contrasting personalities, as well as their rivalry. For instance, Yugi and Kai first team up to battle Tatewaki and Vatina, two underlings of Baba Yaga. Throughout the entire fight, due to Kai's grudge on Yugi, he had refused to accept Yugi's help during the fight, telling Yugi that anybody that cannot help themselves are weak. However, when Yugi needed Kai's help to push back the combined blast of the two adversaries, Kai finally succumbed to helping Yugi. Although Yugi viewed that as Kai starting to turn to the good side, thanking him for helping him, Kai was not pleased. He insulted Yugi, saying that anybody who can achieve power on their own, isn't worth being a fighter or martial artist at all. Another instance, Kai saved Yugi from Gardenia, but had only done so because he told her that he is the only one has the right to kill Yugi and nobody else. Yugi and Kai's relationship remained roughly the same for some time however, after Voltaire showed up again and Kai allowed himself to be corrupted, turning to the darkside, their rivalry was more heated than ever. Kai finally got his wish to once again do battle with Yugi. Laxus Kanari Kai's relationship with Laxus is filled with extreme emotions of hatred, bitterness, and hostility. They have been enemies for a long time as Laxus, decided to help Yugi stop Kai and the Dragon Riders, while Kai sought out to kill them. Their conflict first began during their fight near the end of season 1, where Kai belittled Laxus, insulting his hand-to-hand combat skills, and his elemental capabilties. After Kai is defeated by Yugi and reluctantly joins the Spirit Chi Warriors, Laxus (like Saharu) were jealous as he became leader when he techically just entered the team, even though he doesn't like any of them. From this point on, the two have been often clashing with snarky remarks and quick insults to express their undying dislike for the other. While Kai saw Laxus as nothing short of a weak excuse of a fighter, Laxus despised Kai's arrogant attitude and egotistical nature. There would be times when Laxus would argue with Kai, questioning Kai's loyalties as he dislikes Kai's treatment to the team. Kai would usually reply with his own remarks, also stating how he has his own goals and that he'd kill him if he got in his way. Eventually, after Kai started to change, the two seemed to have slightly fixed their relationship, as they no longer regularly hurl insults at the other. Although they don't usually interact, Laxus confidently views Kai as a friend of his. Kai admitted Laxus (along with the other Chi Warriors) was his friend during his speech against Dizarro, where he swore to help and protect everyone. Despite not interacting with each other much from then on, the two remain good friends, with Laxus on occasions making fun of how Kai reverts back to his old self. Saharu Ishida Kai and Saharu don't interact as much as Kai does with Yugi, Laxus or Ryuga. Despite that, he like Laxus had initially hated Kai for all he did as a Dragon Rider and yet to come. Like Laxus, he was jealous that Kai easily got the position as team captain of the Chi Warriors. Early on, Kai and Saharu have despised each other almost as much as Laxus and Kai did. Saharu would often agree with Laxus on how insulting, horrible and evil Kai can be, even questioning why he is even on the team. Also like Laxus, Saharu tolerated Kai solely for the sake of Yugi. Although Kai was never as directly cold-hearted towards Saharu as he was towards Yugi and Laxus, he still treated him like dirt, often insulting him as a martial artist, and regularly telling him that he is beneath him. when Kai goes evil, Saharu is furious when Kai mentions that he never really like any of the Chi Warriors, and had only stayed to learn their strengths and weaknesses. Later on, Saharu along with Laxus and Masai fought Kai, to where Kai mocked, belittled and thrashed them. Once Kai began to change, his friendship with Saharu made a dramatic change as Kai began to grow closer to his teammates in general, even beginning to trust them. At times, Kai and Saharu would have small talk, like when he saved Laxus and Masai from dying from Skeletor. Saharu told Kai to give him a hit for him, and Kai told him that he promises to do so. Another good moment is during their fight in the Ceremonial Tournament, where the two former teammates had been pitted against one another. Throughout the fight, both Kai and Saharu had expressed nothing but compliments towards the other for being so strong. After Kai defeated Saharu, he walks off, silently notifying how powerful an opponent like him is, even saying that the fight was far too close for comfort. Masai Rokuba Throughout the first few seasons, Masai may have just well been the closest person to being considered a friend to Kai. Initially, Kai loathed Masai, just like the other original Chi Warriors. However, unlike the others, Kai had actually respected Masai, due to the latter having intelligence even superior to his own, and being capable of understanding the concept of complex situations, without putting his feelings in front of it. Kai tended to have more tolerance for Masai as he was not only the closest to him in age and mentality, but he had completely hated Laxus, considered Saharu a joke, and had an intense rivalry with Yugi. Although Masai greatly disliked Kai as much as Laxus, Kairi, and Saharu did, he (unlike the other three) valued the contributions that Kai made to the team. For example, when Kai saved both him and Kairi from dying to the Rare Hunters, Masai told Kairi how if Kai hadn't showed up, they all would have ended up dead. Masai's outlook on Kai is nothing short of respect, acquaintances, and a mutual tolerance for the other. When Kai went evil, Masai was very disappointed with Kai, as like Yugi and the others, he began to consider Kai as a core member of the group, even looking to him for guidance half of the time. When Kai turns over a new leaf, Masai and Kai's relationship returns similarly to how it was within the first five seasons. The two however tend to express a lot more respect for one another, admiring each others goals, actions, and even understanding each other whenever they're going through a tough time. Masai tends to telepathically communicate with Kai whenever he is feeling either depressed or isolated. Although Kai usually shuns him, he knows Masai means well. Whenever the Chi Warriors think of a plan, Kai and or Masai usually are immediately on board with the plan, having full confidence in the others ideas. Onix Arisx Ryuga Kaiser Gallery Torrent Seal Stage 1.png|Kai Szasazu (Torrent Seal Stage 1) Torrent Seal Stage 2.png|Kai Szasazu (Torrent Seal Stage 2) Sulfras Torrent Seal.png|Kai Szasazu (Sulfras Torrent Seal) Torrent Seal Stage 3.png|Kai Szasazu (Torrent Seal Stage 3) Torrent Seal Stage 3 (Zuganshi Eye).png|Kai Szasazu (Torrent Seal Stage 3) & Zuganshi Eye Kai (President Uniform).png|Kai Szasazu (TorrentCorp President Uniform) Battle Record ''Spirit Chi Warriors: Final Destination List of Techniques Used Creation and Conception Kai was originally created as a starter villain to the series. He was meant to have the role of the secondary antagonist during the Dragon Riders arc, with his grandfather, Voltaire Szasazu taking over during the second half of the arc to exact his revenge. However, the creator, Niko, changed his mind, believing Kai to have been useful as well as popular, perfect for a major role in the storyline. He then instead kept Kai, turning him into the main antagonist of the first arc, and from then on out, using Kai as the arch-rival/arch-enemy of series protagonist, Yugi Typhoon. Niko's reasonings for keeping Kai were because he felt that Kai's story had much bigger potential than he was letting on, and that he wanted to expand on that storyline as best as he could, feeling that he had a strong enough character build up to stay in the story. List of Characters Killed by Kai Szasazu ''Main article: List of Characters Killed by Kai Szasazu Trivia *Although Ra is The Nameless Pharaoh/Yugi Typhoon's personal nemesis, Kai was Light's original arch-enemy. **Kai's arch-enemy is his grandfather, Voltaire Szasazu. *Kai was originally supposed to be only a one-time villain for the first season. The creator however felt that he was better suited to expand his story. *Kai trains the hardest among all the characters throughout the entire series **He however didn't train at all when he had the Sulfras Torrent Seal, due to him believing himself to be unbeatable. *Kai has had a total of 60 canon fights throughout the series. *As the anti-hero, Kai tends to act arrogantly, choosing to either finish his opponents quickly (i.e. Doorian, Bauraki, & Zanisa), or toy with his enemies to test a newfound power that he has acquired (i.e. Skeletor). *Kai has the highest kill count among all of the main characters. having killed a total of roughly around 42 characters in the series. This includes the several Rare Hunters in season 1, which were about 20 of them. *As the rival, Kai usually rarely loses. When he does lose, it is usually against either Yugi himself, or against the main villain of the arc. **The exceptions include: Tatewaki Suichi & Vatina Uriah, Draco Rago, and Naskudo Kanari. *Although Kai is an expert swordsman, he chooses not to, preferring to make contact with his enemies. **He was trained to be a swordsman at a very young age. *Kai is one of the two strongest unfused characters in the series, being equivalent in strength to his rival, Yugi. **However, the Almighty Gods were revealed to be even more powerful than these two. *Although never particularly stated, Kai's family is extremely wealthy. **This however was mentioned by Saharu in the final arc, during on the last day of the three day break from the tournament. *Despite it being impossible to utilize more than one element unless given the ability or born with it, Kai had trained hard enough where he was able to incorporate ice, wind and lightning into his moveset. **This further shows that Kai trains the hardest. *Despite being over 4x weaker than The Nameless Pharaoh, Kai's motivation and determination to defeat his rival is what allows him to fight him on almost equal levels. **This however changed when Kai managed to catch up to Yugi's level. *Kai has the least amount of lines among the original five members of the Spirit Chi Warriors. **He also has the least amount of fights of the original five members, due to how distant he is, he rarely fights. *Kai is the oldest member of the original Chi Warriors. **He is also the tallest member of the original Chi Warriors. *Up until the Baba Yaga arc, Kai had to make physical contact with water in some form or way to use it. **He explains during the Dragon Riders arc that he carries a limited water supply in his scarf, that's why part of it is blue. He also mentioned that he can replenish the supply by having either him or the scarf make physical contact with water. *Kai has fought Yugi more times than any other character throughout the entire series, fighting him a total of five times. **In Series 1: ***He first fought Yugi and lost to him at the end of the Dragon Riders arc of season 1. ***He then had a ferocious battle against Yugi during the Dragon Summit arc of season 5, after he was corrupted, defeating Yugi after he sent an attack out at Kairi but Yugi took the hit for her instead. ****Although Kai fought Light (who is a combination of Yugi & TsuYugi), this is technically an entirely different character from Yugi, therefore this doesn't count apart of the five fights Kai had against Yugi. Kai also fought a tough battle against The Nameless Pharaoh in Ra's Arc of seson 11, but had lost due to exauhstion. **In Series 2: ***He fought Yugi and defeated him during a Shadow Battle in the Shadow Realm in the Ceremonial Battle arc of season 4. ***Although they both were set to fight each other during the final round of the Ceremonial Battle Tournament, Rago, the Almighty God cancelled the match, as the two proved themselves worthy enough to each get a wish. ***He had a final showdown with Yugi during the final round of his World Championships Tournament where he narrowly lost due to Yugi's indomitable willpower of the World Championships Tournament arc. ***He later forced Yugi into fighting him once again and for the last time sometime after the Destiny Fusion Tournament. Their titanic battle concluded as a draw. Category:Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Reformed Antagonist Category:Water Type Category:Dragon Riders Category:Spirit Chi Warriors Category:Dragon Lords Category:Major Antagonist